Bundle of Joy
by allikitty699
Summary: Oliver Wood gets Percy Weasley pregnant. OWPW slash and mpreg, don't like, don't read. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Man, my name's not even Joanne. What do you think?

Summary: Oliver Wood gets Percy Weasley pregnant. Slash and Mpreg, don't like, don't read.

Bundle of Joy

Chapter 1.

Oliver Wood remembered how it used to be.

Percy used to be so sweet, his big blue eyes ringed with diamonds staring up at him adoringly. Percy had changed from before, but he'd always been soft and sweet. His bright red hair was gelled into a faux-hawk, the natural, brilliant red fading into a deep blue. His thin, pale face with freckles always had a grin on it, his small nose accented by a sapphire nose stud that on most people would look barbaric, but simply added to Percy's overall slight self. He was short at 5' 0", and thin. Of course Oliver was in love with him; Percy was just so pretty, so mild.

That was when Percy wasn't angry.

Facing an angry Weasley in any circumstance was like running into a tornado: it was a stupid idea. Percy was no exception. Normally, Oliver thought it was cute. Percy would go pink, his eyes would narrow, and he'd cross his arms over his chest like a stubborn child, glaring at his boyfriend. He'd usually yell something, but Oliver never minded. All it took was for Oliver to take Percy in his arm and give him a quick kiss, and Percy would shut up, even if he would shove Oliver away.

But then there were the other times. The times Oliver had to sleep on the couch. The times when Percy would lock Oliver out of the house. There was even the one time when Percy took everything out of the bathroom during Oliver's shower: clothes were gone, rugs were gone, curtains were gone, towels were gone, even toilet paper was gone. Anything that Oliver could possibly cover himself with was gone. Then Percy had tied the doorknob to another door across the hall. Oliver ended up having to crawl out the window to find everything locked. To top it off, Percy had called the cops and told them that some psycho was running around town naked. Oliver had hid in the neighbors bushes for nine and a half hours before Percy would let him back in.

This was one of those times.

"Honey, come on!" Oliver shouted, running a strong, calloused hand through his chestnut curls. He caught a pair of his boxers that had been flung out of the window. "Please! Let's just talk it out. What do you say?"

"No!" Percy shouted, sticking his head out the window, throwing a few pairs of socks at his tanned, muscular boyfriend. "You tricked me! You _tricked me_! I cannot believe you, Oliver!"

"Okay, okay," Oliver called back up, his muddy brown eyes pleading now. "I was wrong. But I really, really want kids! I can't help it! We're _ready_ for a family!"

"Well I'm not!" Percy yelled. A suitcase went banging to the ground. "I'm not ready. I told you that! I'm not ready to have kids! I can't take care of them. What could I possibly teach them? How to run away from your problems? No! I told you that I don't want kids until I manage the courage to make up with my parents. That's the only for me to know I'm responsible enough. I'm not brave enough for kids. How can I possibly be brave enough to give my life up for a kid if I'm not even brave enough to face my own family? You ass!" Now came a few pairs of sandals.

"So what do you want?" Oliver asked, half-begging. "Are you going to kill it?"

"What? No! Of course not! I don't believe in abortion. But I do believe in adoption!"

"No!" Oliver was mad now. "You can't just give our child away!"

"Shut up!" Percy's eyes were blazing. "This was not voluntary for me! This isn't what I want!"

"But you can't just give it up," Oliver argued. But Percy was already digging more of Oliver's clothes out of the closet.

"What's going on?" Penelope Clearwater asked, looking confused. She licked a lollipop delicately, her short, curly, baby-fine blonde hair pulled back from her big cerulean eyes. She had a pale hand on her thin hips, a handbag slung over her narrow shoulder. She smirked. "Lover's spat?"

"Yep," Oliver sighed. "Pretty big one, too."

"What'd you do?" Penelope questioned, hiding a smile.

"Well, it kind of started with me wanting kids," Oliver began. It really took him back…

"Of course I want kids, Oliver," Percy had said, "but not right now."

"Why not now?" Oliver snapped. "We could adopt a kid from China right now."

"We could," Percy agreed. "But I want to wait."

"Why?"

"Because, Oliver, I'm just not ready."

But Oliver was completely desperate. He had mixed a fertility potion into Percy's drink one night. And what a night it was.

But two months later, Percy had started getting sick in the morning, and he was always hungry for the oddest things: ice cream with ketchup, pickles dipped in chocolate. Oliver couldn't stand to see him so concerned. So he told him.

"You did _what_ to me?" Percy gasped.

"It's not a big deal," Oliver said quickly. "I just made it so that you could bear children."

"THAT'S A PRETTY BIG DEAL!" Percy had shrieked.

"Not really," Oliver hastened. "I mean, I doubt it worked, but I got you a test…"

Percy grabbed the test, then came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, seething. "It's positive." His voice was deadly and quiet. "You got me PREGNANT!"

Oliver snapped back to reality to see Penelope with her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, Oliver!" she shouted. "You got him pregnant?"

Oliver nodded.

"And he didn't even know?"

Oliver shook his head.

"OLIVER!"

"I couldn't help it!" Oliver wailed. "I really want kids. I really do. And I found out that there was a potion that could make is so Percy could get pregnant, and… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Penelope shook her head. Her eyes were narrow and mean. "If he kicks you out," she snarled, "you'd better damn well believe you deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver slowly entered the dark living room, where he heard a small snuffling noise coming from one of the leather sofas. The sound broke Oliver's heart.

"Percy?" he whispered.

"Why the hell are you in here?" Percy growled. "I thought you didn't have a key!"

"I got one from Daron," he said, gesturing to the house next door. He sat down, trying to lay a gentle hand on Percy's shoulder. The smaller man flinched away, starting to sob. "Percy, I'm so sorry." Despite his boyfriend's protests, he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I guess I just wanted us to share something together."

"We already share a Goddamn house, Oliver!" Percy shouted.

"I mean something big, something…" Oliver sighed. "Something irreplaceable. Something unmatchable."

"And it couldn't wait?" Percy snapped.

"It could've," Oliver admitted. "But you have no _idea_ how bad I want this baby. Please don't give it away. It would kill me."

"Well, what can I do?" Percy yelled. Oliver jumped. "What am I supposed to do? I'm pregnant, Oliver, and, in case you haven't noticed after all the times we've fucked, I'm also a guy. This is the most unnatural occurrence EVER. Men do not have babies. That happens to be part of the reason why there are WOMEN. Which you aren't attracted to, remember?"

"But I don't wanna adopt!" Oliver whined. "I don't wanna do anything like that! I want this to be our baby. _Ours_. No one else's. Is that so wrong?"

"In my opinion, yes, it is," Percy hissed. "At least, it is when you don't respect me enough to wait a little bit."

"I would be waiting a lifetime," Oliver insisted. "Listen, you said you weren't ready because of your family, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then talk to them!"

Percy sighed. "It's not that easy, Ol. I can't just up and talk to them. They _hate_ me."

"Okay, fine," Oliver fumed. "But don't make up your mind about giving our baby up just yet. You have to give it time."

"Yeah, I don't see _you _electing to push a human being out of you!" Percy yelled as Oliver stomped out of the house.

_You'll talk to your family_, Oliver thought. _Even if it kills me._


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and George looked more than shocked when Oliver ended up at the front counter of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Hey, Ol!" Fred called over to him.

"Haven't seen you in ages," George added, shaking his former captain's hand.

"Yeah, I know," Oliver grumbled. "Listen. I'm going to tell you something really important."

"Yeah?" the twins drawled in unison.

"I mean, _really_ important."

The twins shared a look of interest. "Yeah?"

"I mean, really, _really…_"

"If you don't get to it soon, Wood, I'll leap over this counter and strangle you," George interrupted.

"Get to the bloody point, Oliver," Fred agreed.

"Well…" Oliver glanced around the shop and leaning in. "I'm gay."

Fred and George burst into barks of laughter. "Well, no kidding!" George yelled.

"Honestly, I'm shocked," Fred sniggered. "And all this time I thought you were looking at guys arses for medical purposes."

"Optical enimas," George added, and they both erupted into howls again.

"Shut up!" Oliver hissed, going scarlet. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Sorry, Oliver, I'm taken," Fred replied, amused. George snickered.

"You know, this was a stupid idea," Oliver snapped, turning away.

"No, no!" the twins called. "No, this is something we obviously must hear…"

Oliver turned back. "No jokes. No laughing. No commenting until I'm finished. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," George answered airily.

"Hightail your arse back here and tell us what you're on about," Fred grinned.

Oliver sighed and leaned in again, glancing around as though spies were hiding behind a rack of Ton-Tongue Toffees. "Well, I'm with this guy – no comments now, you promised – and I bought this… Potion. You know, the kind… The kind that can get guys pregnant." At the twins dumbfounded stares, he hurriedly added, "I'm not pregnant! I swear it, I'm not. It's just… You know Percy?"

"Oliver, please don't continue," Fred begged.

"Yeah." George looked relatively ill. "God, that's disgusting, Ol…"

"You're dating Percy?" Fred questioned.

"You had _sex_ with Percy?" George interjected.

"And then you got Percy pregnant?" Fred finished.

"Well, yeah, that's the gist of it," Oliver nodded. He scowled as Fred stuck a finger down his throat. "Oh, real funny, you guys. Real funny. Yeah, how funny is it that he's going to give our kid away?"

"What?" George gaped. Fred choked on the finger he'd accidentally inhaled.

"Why… Why'd he do that?" Fred gasped.

"Because he thinks we can't raise a family if he can't even talk with his own family first," Oliver answered, casting them both an imploring look. "I need you two to gather up the Weasley herd and talk him out of it." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He didn't want to have a kid, and I tricked him into it. Now you have to defend…"

Oliver wasn't exactly expecting the fist – it came at him rather quick and planted itself in his cheek.

"You jackass!" Fred bellowed. George jumped over the counter and pushed Oliver to the ground.

"Are you telling me you raped our brother?!" George shouted, kicking Oliver between the shoulder blades.

"What? No!" Oliver yelled, appalled. "No, of course not! I'd never do that! I just tricked him into taking the potion!"

"You still got him pregnant," Fred seethed, pulling up the sleeves of his magenta robes.

Oliver shielded his face with his arms. "Just, please, Merlin, just talk to Percy! I'm begging you!" He peeked between his fingers. "I swear to you. Just talk with him, and he'll explain everything."

Fred and George glanced at each other before folding their arms. "Right."

"I'm _serious_!" Oliver implored. "At least get him to stop freaking out on me. The only reason I managed to get into my own house was that I borrowed Daron's key!"

"Serves you bloody right!" Fred snapped.

"You knocked him up against his will!" George added. "He's not likely to throw you a party, now, is he?"

Oliver nodded hastily. "Okay, fine, fine. I get your point. I'm an asshole, and all of this is my fault. I get it. I've listened to that ever since Percy found out. Still." He pulled himself up, wincing in pain from the bruises the twins had inevitably given him. "You guys are his family. He can't trust me right now, and none of his friends have any idea what he's going through." He thumped a hand on each of their shoulders. "You guys are all he has."

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Compelling argument, Ol," Fred said, shaking off Oliver's hand.

"Quite," George added, doing the same. "Really compelling."

The twins both flung an arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"It may be possible that we're even seeing where you're coming from," Fred said, leading Oliver to the door.

Oliver brightened, grinning widely. "So you'll do it?"

The twins shrugged. "Maybe."

And with that, Oliver was flung out onto the street, with the door closing behind him and a "Closed" sign popping up on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Six years ago, I started writing this. Two years ago, I stopped, and yet the reviews have kept coming. A lot of things have changed in four years - including my views of Percy. (No longer do I have a strange compulsion to make him look like a member of my favorite bands. XD Although I do still think it would be cute.) Nonetheless, I still look back on writing this with very fond memories, and every time I get a favorite or a positive review, asking me to keep going, I can't help but feel a little guilty.**

**So, here it is. I've decided to continue, after all this time. Not just for the reviews - although you have NO IDEA how much they all have meant to me, along with the favorites - but because this is something I really want to finish. I won't change any of what I have so far, and I'll keep the spirit of the story. (And, hopefully, I'll update more than once a year!) I hope you guys will keep reading, because I've had a really great time hearing from you all. ~ Allikitty699 (Also, I know this is a little short. But I'll really try to make all of the chapters as great as I can, long or short.)  
**

When Oliver arrived home, it was to find Percy waiting on their front step, glaring daggers. Oliver checked quickly to see if there were any pieces of luggage around, and it was to his immense relief that there weren't.

"Percy," Oliver breathed, "I know I said it already, but I'm _so_…"

"Oh, just save it," Percy sighed. He lifted up his glasses and rubbed his still-red eyes. "I know you're sorry, okay? Not that it makes everything alright, obviously…"

"I know." Oliver quietly handed his lover a bag from the grocery store. "Got you some ice cream. Mint chocolate chip. That's your favorite, isn't it?"

"It is." Percy looked at the carton, smiling slightly. "My mother could never remember. She always thought I liked strawberry. I could never stand the flavor of it, but I always ate it because I knew that, if I said anything, she'd feel miserable." He glanced over at Oliver. "I'll never get to know my own child's favorite ice cream. Or their favorite color."

Oliver nodded. "That's… true." He put a hand on Percy's shoulder, kneading gently. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. I know that I gave up my right to do that when I did what I did. But please, don't rush into a decision about this. Think about it, then do whatever you want. If you want to give our baby away, I understand. And if you want to raise it… with or without me…"

He stopped at a sudden slap to the side of his head. "Oy! What was that for?"

"You git. If I was going to break up with you, I'd have done it this morning. Don't get me wrong," he added severely, "I'm still absolutely furious with you, and I'm going to be able to use this experience to guilt for _at least_ the next twenty years." He smiled. "But those will still be twenty years that I'll be spending with you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Not… Well, not anymore. You're lucky you left when you did, though, because I was downright violent. Penny brought over a Muggle TV and some videos." He wrinkled his nose. "I honestly don't think she watches anything that isn't from the late eighties or early nineties. Nothing but big hair and God-awful cardigans for an entire afternoon."

Oliver chuckled. "So… We're okay?"

"Not quite yet. But we will be." Percy popped the top off the ice cream. "Go inside and get me a spoon, will you? If I'm going to get fat anyway, I might as well start now."

Oliver couldn't keep the grin off his face. He pecked Percy gently on the cheek. "No problem, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I won't lie: I don't know why, but this chapter was a BITCH to write! It was so difficult to wrap up. Pathetic, I know. The next chapter, though, I've already pretty much written in my head, so it should be coming much sooner. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and support. You're so wonderful; I'm lucky to have fans like you!**

Oliver's chest froze when he opened the door two weeks later to see Fred, George, and Ron Weasley standing on his porch. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Percy," George answered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Like you told us too," Fred added. Both twins turned to stare at Ron.

"Don't look at me," Ron grumbled. "I have no clue why I'm here."

"But…" Oliver looked around the three of them, confused. "Where is everyone else? Don't tell me you three are the only ones coming?"

"Actually, we are." Fred shouldered his way past Oliver, the other two following him.

"Yeah." George looked around the living room, smirking at the admittedly boring wallpaper. "Bill was busy with Fleur-"

"-Charlie couldn't take time off work-"

"-Ginny was on a date with yet another young man from Ron's class-"

"At least it was someone decent this time. Harry's quite better than those other duffers…"

"-and then we didn't think we should spring this on Mum and Dad," George finished.

"Mum cried for six days when Bill broke up with that curly-haired Healer girl, remember?" Fred asked, elbowing George with a smirk.

"Exactly. Telling her that her perfect child is pregnant and gay might give the poor woman a coronary." George ran a finger over the end table, looking vaguely disgusted at the total lack of dust. "So, where is he?"

"Percy? He's still sleeping." Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey, I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon…"

"What?" Ron crossed his arms. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, no, of course not," Oliver muttered distractedly. "If you leave now, you'll probably never come back."

"Yeah, probably." Ron ducked to avoid the slap Fred was aiming at the side of his head. "Oy! You're the ones who sat there whining on about how you didn't want to do this the whole way over!"

Fred straightened his dragon-skin jacket. "Yeah, yeah. So, what are we supposed to do? Sit around for the next few hours until Perce hauls himself out of bed?"

"Because you know that's not going to happen, Ol," George pointed out. He was inspecting the fireplace. "Oh, Merlin… He washed the bloody fireplace, Fred!"

"Hasn't changed a smidge." Oliver couldn't tell if it was disgust or fondness in Fred's voice. "Well, wake him up, mate. I'm not waiting for him. If he wanted to talk to us so badly, he should be willing to drag himself out of bed for it."

"But - But -" Oliver looked anguished. "Listen, he… He doesn't know about all this. He doesn't know he's gonna talk to you! He doesn't think he's ready!"

"Well, then, he better get ready," George said matter-of-factly. "Go drag his prat arse out of bed."

"You're in luck," a waspish voice behind Oliver replied. "His 'prat arse' is already up."

Oliver whirled around so fast he almost lost his balance. Percy was leaning against the railing of the nearby staircase, still in his pajamas. Had it not been so tense, Oliver would have found it very funny to see all the other Weasley boys instantly drop their gazes to Percy's stomach. They didn't find much - there was only the tiniest of bumps beginning to form - but Percy wrapped his arms around himself anyway, shielding himself from their stares.

"What is going on, Oliver?" Percy snapped, the look in his eyes dangerous. Oliver quailed under his glare; Percy may not look like much, but he could throw dinner dishes like none other.

"We just…" Everyone seemed a little surprised to hear Ron's mumble. "We just wanted to talk to you."

Percy surveyed him, head tilted to the side. For a second, his eyes softened, looking even watery. And that's exactly how long it lasted: a second. He then straightened up, looked his brother in the eye, and said, "That's too bad."

With one last contemptuous, sweeping glance of the room, Percy marched upstairs. Oliver heard the doors upstairs and at the front of the house slam at the same moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's this? ANOTHER chapter? Why yes, my darlings, it is! I woke up to the most wonderful thing in the world this morning: story favorite and reviews. :) You guys are so wonderful! Thank you!**

**This chapter is really dialogue-heavy, I know. The next one will be less so. I'm kinda nervous about my ideas for the next bit; I really, really hope you like where I'm going with this!**

Oliver found Percy ten minutes later in the upstairs bathroom, scrubbing at the grout with a toothbrush that looked unnervingly like Oliver's. "I, er, think it's pretty clean, Perce," he said, looking around the immaculate white room.

Percy didn't respond, just scrubbed harder.

"Okay, so maybe I screwed up," Oliver began, and Percy threw the brush down so hard that it bounced a good foot back up from the tile.

"_Maybe?_" he hissed. "Oh, what a lovely apology. You screwed up, no maybe about it! I told you I wasn't ready to deal with them!" He ran a hand through his not-yet-styled hair. "God, as if you haven't pushed me into enough rubbish that I wasn't ready to deal with!"

"I know, alright? I've been a bit of a berk -"

"_Maybe? A bit? _Where is all this doubt coming from?"

"Okay, I've been really awful!" Oliver replied hastily, seeing a Weasley tantrum beginning to brew below the surface. "I know that! I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea they were even coming. I just told Fred and George that you wanted to talk to them and you missed them."

"Why would you do that, though? They're _my_ brothers, after all. I should be the one telling them all that."

"I know, but you weren't," Oliver said quietly. "If I hadn't done this, would you have even considered going to see them?"

Percy stood, sprayed the mirror with cleaner, and began rubbing at it furiously with a cloth that looked suspiciously like Oliver's favorite T-shirt. "I don't know, Ol, but either way, it ought to have been my decision."

"Why is this such a big deal? They came, didn't they? Doesn't that show that they forgive you?"

"You obviously don't understand my family." Percy scrubbed harder. "This goes back farther than you know, okay? So stay out of it."

"How far back?" Oliver asked, massaging Percy's shoulders. "I know the twins have always teased you, but they do that to everyone…"

"It's not them," Percy growled, shrugging Oliver's hands away. "It's Ron."

"Ron?" Oliver repeated dumbly. "Seriously? What happened? I knew you two didn't get along, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"We _did_ get along." Percy seemed lost in his own reflection, gazing at the spotless mirror. "But then…" He shook his head suddenly, insistently. "I'm such a terrible brother."

"You're not!"

"I am." Percy started spritzing cleaner into the sink. "I couldn't help him… When he needed me. And I still can't." Every word seemed like it was being pried painfully from his throat.

Oliver wrapped his fingers around Percy's wrist, gently pulling the new rag (revealed to be Oliver's scarf) from his hand. "Stop this. Tell me what happened."

Percy sighed, then turned slowly to face his boyfriend. He looked so wide-eyed innocent and sad. "Ron and I used to be really close," he whispered. "He followed me everywhere. In big families, people sort of pair off. Ginny spent all her time with Mum, Bill and Charlie were always attached at the hip, and the twins… Well, they're the twins. So Ron usually followed me around." A ghost of a smile flitted over his lips. "He was like a puppy, with the way he went running after me every time I left the room.

"During the winter holidays in our fourth year, I was out in the forest with Ron. There was a pond behind our Quidditch clearing. The ice on it didn't look very think, and the pond was deep, but Ron wanted to go skating so badly, and God knows I couldn't deny him anything. So I let him go out and… Well…"

Percy looked on the verge of tears now, his low lip trembling slightly. "He fell in." The words were hollow and frightened. "And I couldn't reach him. I didn't know what to do, he was too far out for me to pull him back, and if I figured that if I went in after him we'd both drown. I was so terrified, and I felt so stupid and helpless…"

"What happened?" Oliver breathed, his entire body stiff with tension as he looked down at his lover's white face.

"Dad." Percy cleared his throat. "Dad came looking for us and found us just a few minutes later. He managed to get Ron out with magic. He seemed too happy that we were both okay to yell at me, but still… I never forgave myself."

They stood in silence for several minutes, both of them mulling the memory over. It was Percy that spoke first.

"I couldn't look at Ron after that. I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that he'd almost died because of my irresponsibility. Every time I saw him, I felt ashamed. Eventually, I stopped spending time with him. I started obsessing over his every move, terrified of him being hurt again." He ducked his head - he was obviously hoping that Oliver wouldn't see him wiping his eyes. "I just can't do it, Oliver. I can't talk to him now that I know I hurt him again. It's too much."

Oliver bit his lip. "But Percy, he _forgives_ you. He must. He wants to talk to you."

Percy looked up with a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I just can't do it." And gently, as though pushing aside every terrible feeling in his heart, he pushed past Oliver and out of the door.


End file.
